The Curse
by Azeel Rose
Summary: Yet another obstacle for the survivors of Flight 29 Down! A deadly physical ailment strikes one of their own. Caution: A Period Story! CHAPTER FIVE! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down. Try not to be too upset

Author's Note: Inspiration for this story came this morning as I was popping an Advil and actually considering scheduling a hysterectomy. There are three girls on this island. Teenage girls. Come on! In real life they would already be breaking out the tampons, but of course that would be too "mature" for kid's T.V. Fortunately in Fan fiction land, anything goes . . . or flows.

**The Curse**

Eric stretched languidly and let out a violent yawn. The sun shone brightly over the camp and the air was thick with humidity. Even the temperate breeze that blew over the ocean could not penetrate the wall of heat and cool the sweat-slicked survivors of Flight 29 down. Eric tugged his hat down over his eyes and slid down the side of the tree until his head was resting precariously on a scabby root. It was too hot to work. It was too hot to think. Of course the others were probably toiling fiendishly to keep their little camp going.

"Idiots" Eric grunted to no one in particular. Why struggle to create some sort of "new world" when the old one would probably be there any day to whisk them back to air- conditioning and Dr. Pepper. Nope. No point. He grinned impishly imagining Jackson and Nathan dragging logs and scraping the oysters until they dropped from exhaustion. Eric imagined himself leading Daley on one arm and Taylor on the other to the rescue plane with little island drinks in their hands and laughing merrily at some joke he had told them. Melissa would probably want to stay with Jackson and be Mrs. and Mr. Tarzan. Maybe Nathan could be their chimp. Oh wait, he was forgetting something. Lex. Oh yeah. The little genius. He could carry their stuff back onto the plane. Or something like that.

Suddenly a shrill scream pierced the air and Eric's eyes snapped open.

"Eric! Eeeerrrrrrriiiiiiic!" Taylor shrieked barging into Eric's place of solitude. H. Eric was concerned for about a minute. Until he realized that it was Taylor. TAYLOR. She probably was freaking about some trivial thing. She probably just broke a nail. Or Maybe Daley had slapped her one! Nah. He shouldn't get his hopes up.

"What?" He sighed and reaching for a banana.

Taylor gasped for breath. "I think . . . I think I must be dieing."

"Okay" Eric said calmly unpeeling his banana.

"Eric!" she screeched.

"Yep" He said taking a big bite out of the pale fruit.

"I'm bleeding! Down there!" She cried hysterically pointing between her legs where a maroon stain had appeared.

Eric choked on his banana.

Taylor plopped to the ground sobbing. "What am I going to do? I don't want to die! Oh God! My shorts! My poor white Abercrombie shorts!" Taylor covered her face with her hands.

Eric felt as if he were going to pass out.

"I should tell Jackson. He should know that I'm sick and that everyone could get this . . . elbow virus." She whimpered beneath her mane of golden hair.

"Ebola" Eric said automatically.

"What?" Taylor asked tearfully raising her head up to look at him.

"Nothing" He stammered looking at the ground, at the butterfly flitting above Taylor's head, even at his thumb, anywhere but her. Taylor wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up shakily. Her movement shook Eric out of his stupor.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked standing as well, but using the tree as support.

"I told you! I've got to tell Jackson!" she said waspishly tears streaming down her face.

"No you should stay here. Uh . . . why don't you sit down . . . in the shade. I'll go get help." He forced out before sprinting off into the trees and leaving Taylor to contemplate her fate.

Eric ran deliriously through the thick trees, ignorant of the branches slapping against his pampered skin. He only had one thought and that was to get to the well. Well, there was also "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" and of course "eeeeeeeewwwwww!". He burst through the trees like his tail-end was on fire and stooped over struggling hard to catch his breath.

Melissa looked up at him through sweaty tendrils of hair where she crouched, on the ground, filling a water jug.

"We have a problem." Eric wheezed.

Author's Note: Dah, dah, dah! What will happen next? Will we find out if someone thought to bring tampons? What about Taylor? How could she NOT know about menstruation? Will Eric pass out? Stay tuned! And of course review, review, review! (Any constructive criticism will be welcomed too. Grammar and what not.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Flight 29 Down anyway. The  
insanity is totally mine though.

**Author's note**: Thank you all so very much for reading this random thought that got out of hand. I am very sorry that I have not updated in months. To those that have pointed out the stupidity of the plot and how completely unrealistic the whole situation is, thank you. Nevertheless, I am completely aware of the absurdness of the story. It was my goal to write a situation as uncomfortable and absurd as I could. This is by no means a serious story. It's pure insanity. If this is not what you are looking for, there is no need to read it. But for those of you in the mood for a crazy period story, ENJOY! This story is for you and me . . .and for Eric, Melissa, Taylor, Daley, Nathan, Jackson, and Lex.

WARNING: UNCOMFORTABLE PERIOD HUMOR AHEAD!!!  
And now, ONWARD!

"What's wrong?" Melissa cried leaping to her feet, making an effort to run to terrified Eric's side. Unfortunately the water jug she

was filling got in her way. With a shriek Melissa tripped over the jug and slammed into Eric. They both toppled into the grass, Melissa

landing on top of Eric so that they were nose to nose. They stared at each other in shock. Suddenly Lex's dark head popped up from behind a tree.

"Hey Mel, do you need . . ." Lex stopped in his tracks and stared intently at Eric and Melissa sprawled on the jungle floor. Eric

swore he could hear Melissa's neck crack as she whipped her head around to gawk open mouthed and red faced at Lex. Her black

hair swept over his face and he was blind to the surrounding jungle scenery. Eric parted the hair like a curtain so he could stare

derisively at Lex.

"Dude, she's fine. Go back to whatever you were doing. I know! Build me a time machine so I can erase my name from this stupid

trip's sign up sheet!" Lex rolled his eyes and headed back to camp. Eric called after him "Yeah!That's right! Keep walking pipsqueak!

Go . .ack, haaack, hak, aaaaack!"Some of Melissa's hair had found its way into his throat.

"Ack . . .Mel can you, I don't know . . . GET OFF! Hack, ack! I feel like I'm in the Grudge!" Melissa quickly rolled off of him

muttering embarrassed apologies the entire time. Eric sat up and waved his hand dismissively at her. "It's cool, but dude I really think

you need to slow down on the coconuts! You almost crushed my lungs!" he complained massaging his chest. Melissa's face went from

an embarrassed pink tinge to an angry maroon and she snatched Eric's beloved hat from where it had fallen and threw it hard

at his head. "Ah!" Eric cried in surprise. "Jeesh, I was just kidding!" he shouted plopping the hat back on his head.

"I know," Melissa said softly, sitting back on her heels and staring determinedly at her hands. Eric let out a frustrated moan and

leaned up against a nearby tree. Why was she so freaking sensitive?

"Look," he began before Melissa stopped him. "It's fine. Whatever. What's the problem?"

"The problem?" he asked. She scooted toward him.

"The problem that made you come running through the trees like your caboose was on fire?" Melissa prompted.

"Caboose?" Eric asked in amusement.

"Eric," Melissa huffed, annoyed.

"Okay, okay!" Eric shouted throwing his hands in the air. "The problem . . . " he began unsteadily. Melissa nodded in

encouragement. Eric's stomach dropped. He was actually going to have to say it out loud wasn't he? Crap. "Well, it's Taylor . . ."

"Taylor?" Melissa's eyes narrowed. Eric took note of this and rushed on before she could change her mind about hearing him out.

"She's got her . . . you know . . .her . . .ugh!" Eric couldn't go on.He actually felt bile rising in his throat. Melissa stared at him in

confusion. Eric swallowed hard and willed the banana to stay down. "Her period," he whispered.

"Her what?" Melissa asked.

"HER PERIOD!" Eric shouted, his voice unnaturally high. Melissa stared at him in shock for one . . .two . . .three . . .

"Melissa?" Eric whispered.

Four . . . five . . . six seconds before she started to giggle, then chuckle, until she was outright roaring in laughter, actual tears streaming  
down her face..

"Melissa?" he asked again. This was really starting to freak him out. Why were all girls crazy? Why were they doing this to him?

"Eric . . .snort . .Eric . . .AHA HAHA!" she lurched over to catch her breath. Okay, Eric was getting annoyed now.

"Will you calm down! This is serious!" he shouted in frustration. Melissa took several deep, and hopefully calming, breaths. She put

a comforting handon his leg and tried to look chagrined.

"I'm sorry . . . it's just . . ." she chuckled again and Eric shoved her hand away in disgust. Melissa decided to change tact and sat up against the tree next to Eric. "I'm sorry," she began.

"Rii-ight," Eric drawled.

"Seriously! I understand this must be uncomfortable for you, but it's perfectly natural and normal,"

Eric harrumphed. Yeah, the whole ruined white Abercrombie shorts fiasco with Taylor was totally NATURAL and NORMAL! Melissa misinterpreted his guttural objection and shook her head.

"Eric, it's Mother Nature's way to prepare the female body to bring life . . ." Eric clamped a hand over Melissa's mouth before she could utter one more disturbing word.

"Mel! Too much information!" he groaned in disgust. Melissa slapped his hand away and wiped her mouth frantically with the back of her hand.

"Ew, gross! Eric, ack! Keep your hands to yourself! Who knows what you have been doing!"

"What!?" Eric gasped slightly shocked that shy and polite Melissa would infer such a thing. Melissa stopped wiping her mouth and looked up at him with her stupid brown doe eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Are you saying that . . ." he started turning red. Melissa rolled her eyes and interrupted him.

"I have brothers, Eric," She stated obviously.

"WHAT!?" Eric screamed. Melissa ignored him and ploughed on with the problem they had been discussing before that embarrassing interlude.

"Look, it's still not a big deal. Taylor is a big girl. She can handle it," Eric snapped out of his embarrassment to look at her scornfully.

"Uh, yeah. I don't think she can," Eric corrected her hoping she would get the point and not make him explain it anymore.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Melissa asked slowly catching the peculiar tone in his voice.

"I MEAN I don't think she's EVER had to deal with it! She thinks she has a freaking tropical elbow disease!" Eric sputtered shaking his hands in herface.

"Ebola," Melissa muttered pushing Eric's hands away again.

"That's what I said!¨ Eric cried leaping to his feet. Melissa grabbed his ankle bracingly and looked up at him.

"You mean . . .she has no idea . . . what menstruation is?" she whispered. Eric threw his arms in the air.

"YES!" he yelled. Melissa gasped and let go of his ankle. Eric studied her face. Her forehead was scrunched and she was chewing on her lip anxiously.

"So you understand why this is a problem?" he asked. Melissa nodded and  
stood up.

"WAHOOO!" Eric shouted in triumph, jumping up and down before launching  
into a peculiar victory dance.

"Are you double jointed?" Melissa asked slightly aghast. Before she could react Eric whipped her into his arms and whirled her

around singing 'She gets it! She gets it!'. When Melissa didn't start dancing with him hequickly detached himself.

"Right! No hands. Sorry," Eric hastily apologized. Melissa shook her head, looking forlorn.

"It's not that. It's just she must be terrified!" Eric laughed as he remembered Taylor's face. It was a  
whole lot funnier now that Melissa was the one who had to deal with the disturbing situation and not him. Melissa shot him a dirty look.

"We have to tell her what's happening," she stated. Eric didn't likethe sound of this at all.

"Whoa! Hold on just a second! We? Uh, yeah. Not happening. It's not my problem anymore. I told YOU. That means that YOU have to deal with it now. Not me!" He insisted stubbornly crossing his arms. Melissa's dirty look  
was back.

"Okay, okay. So it's both our problem. But come on, what am I going to say to her . . 'Gee Taylor sorry no one told you about puberty. Oh by the way you are going to almost bleed to death every month!' Yeah, that will go over well!" Melissa held up a hand to stop him.

"Fine. I'll do it. It needs a feminine touch anyway,"

Eric sighed in relief. He found himself actually grateful he was stuck onthis island with Melissa. Yeah, she was annoyingly open hearted and a tad bit goofy, but she was always ready to help and surprisingly competent when a medical crisis emerged. She had even saved his life once! Yeah, Melissa was definitely one of the good ones.

"Eric, while I'm talking to Taylor you need to get a change of clothesfor her," Melissa instructed. Eric nodded. It sounded easy enough. But Melissa wasn't done.

"Also, get a maxi pad from my purse underneath my sleeping bag," she toldhim calmly. Wait, WHAAAAAAT! Maybe Melissa wasn't actually a good one after all. The jungle swirled around him and Eric felt all the blood rushing from his head . . .

As the Curse continues . . .  
_Will Eric finally give in and pass out form the grossness of it all? Does Melissa actually have brothers? (Seriously? Does the show mention it?). What is Lex thinking about the whole Melissa and Eric sprawled on the jungle  
floor? Will he tell the others? And what about Taylor!?! Eric left her contemplating her own death! Do you think she has had a complete nervous break down by now? Check out Chapter Three for answers to these and many more crucial questions!_

**Ending Authors Note**: Chapter Three will be up soon . . . Don't worry. Constructive  
criticism is always welcome. Grammar advice would also be extremely helpful. I have already finished writing the story in my trusty notebook and will have it all posted by Friday of this week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flight 29 Down or Hugh Hefner. Shocked? Me too.

**Author's Note**: First off, please let me apologize for the format of the last chapter and probably this chapter as well. I am still trying to figure it out. If any one has any tips, please let me know. So now, here is the next chapter . . . if you can read it.

"ERIC!" Melissa screamed as Eric started to slump to toward the ground. She pushed him upright and gave a little shake. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Uh," Eric's eyes darted from side to side. He really didn't want to admit that the whole thing just really freaked him out and that he was very close to passing out. I mean, how manly right? "I'm just hungry," he replied weakly.

"Oh, just get something at camp before you come back. My sleeping bag is the purple one with the lime green zipper,"

"Lime green zipper, okay," Eric repeated. "Um, she's that way . . ." he pointed through the trees.

"Okay, thanks. Try to hurry." Melissa said, starting to walk away and Eric doing the same but in the opposite direction.

"Hey," Melissa called over her shoulder. Eric looked back at her, dreading her next request.

"Yeah?" he asked worriedly.

"Try to keep this quiet,"

"Definitely! Not a problem!" Eric promised with some feeling before continuing on to camp.

Eric peaked at the camp through the trees considering his options. Daley and Nathan were both busy preparing dinner but he couldn't see Lex or Jackson from his current vantage point. Both Nathan and Daley looked totally focused on their task, studiously ignoring each other. Eric snorted. They were so obvious. They both claimed to hate each other but he could tell that they actually had the hots for each other. Eric groaned. Not a good picture. He was pretty sure he could slip by them without being noticed. He crept as quietly as he could over the sand and soundlessly snuck into the girls tent.

"Huh," Eric muttered. It was a heck of a lot neater in the girls' tent than in the boys' and it smelled better too. He rummaged around in the tent until he found attire suitable for Taylor. Then came the hard part. The . . . Eric shuddered. Well, you know. Eric decided it would be best just to get the unpleasant task over with. He flipped Melissa's sleeping bag over in one swift motion. There sat a seemingly innocent blue jean purse. Well, really it was more a minature knapsack but who was he to squabble. Eric screwed up his eyes and thrust a discerning hand into the mysterious contents of Melissa's purse.

Okay . . . tube of something . . lipstick? Moisturizing no doubt, Melissa was a practical type after all. Bottle of suncreen, squishy thing, loose change . . . wait. Squishy thing? Oh. Eric pulled his hand out of the purse and opened his eyes. The before mentioned squishy thing was squarish in shape and was covered ina white plastic wrapper. It kind of looked like one of those Hostess snacks, a dingdong, or a ho-ho. God, here really wished it was. He slipped the ahem . . . squishy thing into his pocket and climbed out of the tent only to be met with a mass of black bushy hair and a big brown fist.

THUD!!! Bright multi-colored stars danced in fron of his eyes and the world went black

CUE DREAM SEQUENCE!

_"Eric . . .Eric . . ." angelic voices whispered his name. Eric slowly opened his eyes and blinked. Two busty blonde babes were leaning over him. One helped him to sit up and the other caressed his face._

_"What? Who?" Eric croaked._

_"We've come to rescue you," came a wisened and decidedly male voice. Eric craned his neck to see an old but still roguish and charming man wearing an expensive looking dressing gown and holding a cuban cigar._

_"Hugh Hefner!" Eric cried, shocked. Hugh's wrinkled face erupted into a brilliant smile._

_"That's right Eric. My bunnies and I have come to take you back to civilization on my private jet where you can have all the pizza and Dr. Pepper you want!"_

_"Wow," Eric whispered. One of the bunnies leaned in to whisper something in his ear._

_"You are so brave and so strong!" she squeezed his arm. Eric drew in a breath. The other bunny took his chin in her hands and kissed him full on the lips . . ._

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

(The following paragraphs will not be from Eric's point of veiw, as he is unconscious and therefore unaware to the world around him.)

"What's he doing?" Daley asked in disgust. Eric's unconscious form was puckering his lips and making kissing faces into the sand. Nathan shrugged and rubbed his sore knuckles.

"Who knows . . . deranged little monkey," he muttered bitterly. Lex knelt next to Eric.

"Wow Nathan, you really punched him hard! I think he's going to get a black eye!" Lex cried in excitement. Nathan winced

"Yeah, uh, I think I hurt my hand. That little weasel has a hard face,"Nathan complained.

"It would serve you right! That was stupid and really rash!" Dalley berated pushing her auburn mane back to glare at Nathan.

"Look, I had to okay! I had to defend Melissa's honor. Lex said that Eric practically assaulted her at the well!" Nathan shouted indignantly. Lex shook his head.

"All I said was that Melissa was lying on top of Eric and that Melissa looked a little red,"

"Maybe it was Melissa who jumped Eric's bones," Daley pointed out. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds exactly like Melissa," Nathan retorted sarcastically. Daley huffed and pulled a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. "Besides Melissa likes . . ." Nathan began before something lying next to Eric caught his eye. "Hey look! This must be what Eric was stealing out of the girls' tent. A ho-ho!" he shouted leaning over to pick it up.

"Uh, Nathan, you don't really want that," Daley stuttered recognizing the 'ho-ho' for what it really was. Nathan shot Daley a scathing look.

"Have you been hoarding food? Daley, that is so not cool!"

"Seriously Nathan . . ." Daley began but Nathan lunged for the 'Ho-Ho' and Daley quickly followed suit, trying to snatch it away from him. Shooting daggers at each other they both pulled exactly at the same time. The wrapper ripped open releasing the maxi pad into the air. A big gust of tropical wind caught the winged pad and it soared gracefully like a hawk riding a thermal. It landed unceremonsiously at the sneakered feet of a newly arrived 29 downer.

**Duh, Duh, Duh!**

_And so Eric has finally passed out with a little help from Nathan and Melissa is still in the jungle with Taylor. But where the heck is Jackson? Are those his shoes? Find out in Chapter Four!_

**Ending Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews . . .more are always welcome. I suffer from poor grammar and spelling so help in those areas would greatly be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Flight 29 Down. I do not own Hugh Hefner. You know this. I know that you know I know this. You know that I know that you know this. It should be pretty clear by now, huh?

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reviewing! More tips on format, grammar, and spelling would be welcomed!

**And Now . . . Chapter Four of the Curse!**

Daley and Nathan gasped in horror.

"Uhhhh," Nathan groaned. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked his face turning ashen.

"Yup. I told you leave it alone!" Daley whispered sharply. The owner of the sneakers bent over and picked the maxi pad up by its wilted wing.

"So much for keeping it quiet," Melissa muttered. She looked around at the shocked faces and Eric passed out on the sand. "Um, what happened?" she asked. Nathan snapped out of his daze.

"What happened? What happened with you and Eric out by the well? Are you okay? Lex said you looked upset," Nathan put a comforting hand on Melissa's shoulder. Melissa reddened once again and took a step back.

"Oh, that. Well, I was out at the well filling some water jugs when Eric burst through the trees. He shouted something about a 'problem' and he really sounded terrified. I got up and tripped over the water jug and fell on top of him," Melissa explained embarrassed. Lex nodded his head.

"I figured it was something logical like that,"Lex said. Behind them, still unconscious, Eric giggled and muttered something like "bunnies". Melissa and the rest looked over at him.

"What happened to Eric?" Melissa asked worriedly. Nathan grimaced.

"Uh, I though the well thing was . . . you know . . . so I . . . well . . ." Nathan stuttered.

"Punched him," Lex finished for him. Melissa cocked her head and stared at Nathan quizzically.

"What? What do you . . . oh, OH!" Melissa turned bright red and put a hand to her mouth. "Nathan nooo . . . No way," Melissa whispered.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," Nathan grunted and kicked the sand. After a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence Daley butted in.

"Whatever. What I really want to know is why Eric was stealing our . . ." Daley closed her eyes and swallowed, "feminine products," she finished. Nathan let out a little groan and Daley shot him another look before continuing. "And what the problem was in the first place," Daley demanded crossing her arms.

"Well first of all, Eric wasn't stealing the maxi pad. I asked him to get it . . ." Melissa began.

"Wait! YOU asked HIM to get it for YOU?" Nathan squeaked with wide eyes.

"No, no, no!" Melissa insisted waving her hands. "It's not for me. See the problem is that Taylor started her . . .Um should we be talking about this in front of . . ." she nodded her head towards Lex. Lex rolled his eyes at their unnecessary concern.

"Oh don't worry. We learned all about menstruation in my advanced biology class," Lex informed them indifferently. Nathan let out a bigger groan. This time both Daley and Melissa gave him a dirty look.

"Sorry," Nathan whispered and went to sit on a log next to the fire and stared at his hands. Melissa sighed and turned back to Daley.

"Well Taylor started her period so I sent Eric to get a maxi pad and a change of clothes for Taylor while I went to explain it to her," Melissa continued. Daley held up a hand.

"Wait. Explain? Explain what?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, it appears nobody told her what menstruation is, so . . ." Melissa was stopped short when Nathan made a gagging sound over at his log. Lex and the girls looked over at him.

"Sorry. I just threw up a little in my mouth," Nathan choked out before shakily rising to his feet. "You know, I'm really not hungry anymore. I think, I think I'll just . . . uh, goodnight!" Nathan called diving into the boys' tent. Daley rolled her eyes.

"So where is she now?" she asked. Melissa massaged her temples.

"She's sitting in that clearing a couple of feet from the well. She doesn't get it. She keeps insisting she has that tropical elbow disease,"

"Ebola," Daley and Lex chorused. Melissa smiled mildly and shrugged slightly before continuing.

"Anyway, she doesn't believe me. She's terrified. I was hoping to get you to come with me. Maybe if the both of us explained it to her she'll finally understand," Melissa said staring pleadingly at Daley. Daley sighed.

"Sure. I guess. We should bring dinner with us. I'm starving and I bet you and Taylor are too," Daley suggested. Melissa nodded emphatically.

"I'm so hungry! This day has been really long," She whipped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked thoughtfully around camp. "Hey where's Jackson?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, he took a couple of pieces of fruit down the beach. He said he wanted to try and catch some more fish before he turned in," Lex piped up.

"Oh! That's so sweet, so considerate. That's just like him," Melissa simpered staring off into space where no doubt she was frolicking with a shirtless Jackson along the beach. Lex and Daley shared an exasperated look.

"Uh, yeah," Daley decided to change the topic. "Why don't you get a fresh one of those," she said pointing to the pad still dangling from Melissa's fingers. "And her clothes while I'll gather up our dinner,". Melissa nodded and headed off to the girls' tent picking up Taylor's clothes on the way. Daley knelt next to Lex and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey will Eric be okay?" She asked nodding in the direction of the unconscious blonde boy. Lex smiled toothily.

"Oh yeah. We'll just have to check him for a concussion. It will be interesting to see how dark his bruise gets!"

"Okay. Will you be okay while we're gone?" Daley asked. Lex rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a baby Day. I'll eat my dinner and then clean up the fruit. I'll keep an eye on Eric and when Jackson comes back I'll go to bed," he informed his overly anxious sister.

"Alright. Hopefully we will be back by then," Daley looked wearily into the trees where she knew Taylor sate festering in her own hormonal abyss. Lex shrugged and turned, but Daley grabbed him by the collar to stop him."Hey, I was thinking, Maybe when Jackson gets back," she began.

"Don't tell him about Taylor," Lex finished for her. Daley nodded grudgingly.

"Just he's a guy and well . . ." Daley started to explain before Lex interrupted her.

"I'm a guy," he said calmly.

"What?"Daley asked surprised.

"I . . . am . . . a . . . guy," Lex repeated slowly.

"Oh," Daley said standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, yes, but you're, uh,"

"Extremely smart," Lex finished for her again. Daley smiled and laughed.

"Exactly," she said ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Lex cried pushing away her hand but still smiling nevertheless. Daley laughed again and walked over to the fruit. Melissa came up behind Lex smiling over the heartwarming sibling interaction she just witnessed.

"All set!" she called.

"Me too!" answered Daley with a bunch of fruit in her arms. Melissa nodded toward the trees.

"After you," she said smiling. Daley grimaced and stepped into the jungle. Melissa followed suit still grinning. "Bye Lex," Melissa called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Daley shouted from within the trees. Lex laughed and waved good-bye at their retreating backs. He could hear them talking enthusiastically about how to approach Taylor. Lex sighed and looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark. He hoped it wouldn't take them too long to come back, but with Taylor who knows? Lex turned to start over to where Nathan and Daley had been preparing the fruit when he heard Eric shout.

EL FIN

Ah! Just kidding guys! We still have one chapter left . . . Review if you feel so inclined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Flight 29 Down or Hugh Hefner! Come on, get it through your head!

**Author's Note**: Prepare yourself for the final chapter of the Curse!

"Hugh!" Eric screamed his fingers clawing the air. Lex knelt next to him and shook Eric slightly by the shoulders, but Eric didn't wake.

_**Cue Dream Sequence **_

_(Aha! We are back in Eric's mind again! Huzzah!)_

_He was melting! Hugh Hefner was melting in front of his very eyes! His wrinkled skin seemed to slide of his bones leaving a bleached white skeleton still clutching a cigar._

_"Aiiiiiiiiii!" Eric and the Bunnies screamed in abject horror._

_"Eric!" the skeleton shouted. Eric whimpered. The skeleton lurched over to where Eric lay sprawled on the sand. The Bunnies clutched Eric's shoulders and held on for dear life._

_"Eric!" Hugh Hefner's skeleton shouted._

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

Eric's crystal blue eyes fluttered open and blinked in confusion. Suddenly Lex's head popped into Eric's field of vision.

"Who is Hugh?" Lex asked curiously. Startled, Eric pushed the young boy away.

"Jeesh! Get away you little dementoid!" he yelled. Lex sat back on his heels and rolled his eyes.

"Dementoid is not a word," Lex informed Eric scathingly. Eric shoved himself up into a sitting position.

"Sure it is! Dementoid!" Eric shouted before wincing and gingerly touching his face.

"Nathan punched you," Lex said smiling.

"Yeah, I figured that out," Eric replied sarcastically, his fingers gently probing the bruise forming on his face. Lex laughed and shook his head.

"Hey! You don't have to be so happy about it!" Eric complained flinging some sand at Eric's feet causing the younger boy to scamper away. Eric sighed and flopped down on his back replaying the evens of the day. Taylor screaming and blood. Ack. Getting crushed by Melissa. Double ack. Retrieving the ugh . . . "squishy" thing. AH! Eric sprung to his feet ignoring the slight feeling of vertigo creeping up on him. He frantically searched his pockets. Nothing. He kicked the sand where he had collapsed. Maybe it had been buried in the sand when Nathan punched him. Wait. Eric paused. Why did Nathan punch him? Eric abruptly halted his search.

"Hey Lex!" Eric called.

"Yeah?" Lex replied his mouth stuffed with fruit.

"Why did Nathan punch me?"

Lex swallowed and cocked his head. "Well, he thought you hurt Melissa down at the well," he explained slowly. Eric nodded. That made sense. Well, at least it made sense that Nathan would punch him because of it. But still . . .

"But I didn't hurt Melissa. If anything Melissa hurt me!" Eric protested. Lex simply nodded before going back to his dinner.

"Okaaaay . . ." Eric replied suspiciously before proceeding with his search.

"They took it," Lex's voice came again. Eric looked up at him.

"Who took what?" he asked. How much did the little genius know? Lex walked toward him and Eric took an involuntary step back.

"Melissa got rid of that maxi pad and then she and Daley took a new one to Taylor," Lex informed him calmly. But Eric just stared at Lex in confusion. Lex frowned.

"You were looking for the maxi pad you stole out of the girl's tent, right?" he asked.

"What? I didn't steal anything!" Eric insisted. "Wait you know about the maxi . . ." Eric began. Lex harrumphed.

"Of course I know! We learned all about menstruation in my advanced biology class. My teacher even said that some women call it a curse," Lex told a slightly aghast Eric.

"Ugh," Eric groaned, rubbing his temples, a habit he clearly picked up from Melissa.

"Does your head hurt?" Lex asked, concerned.

"Yeah, a little. Wait. Why? Should this be something I worry about?" he asked merging on hysterical. Lex shook his head.

"No. You should probably stay awake tonight though just in case you have a concussion. You probably don't though,"

"Great," Eric complained and he followed Eric over to where Lex had been eating the fruit. Lex handed Eric a cloth that had been dipped in cool water as well as some chewable ibuprofen Lex had smartly decided to bring along in his backpack.

"Thanks," Eric grunted settling himself in one of the chairs they had pulled from the plane wreckage and watched Lex finish eating. Lex tried to get Eric to eat something but Eric cold still feel the banana he had eaten earlier rolling around in his stomach. When Lex finished eating Eric made an attempt to help clean up. After all the little pipsqueak had given him some of his own medicine from his stash. Eric felt he kind of had to help. Plus he wanted information.

"Hey, so where is everybody else? I mean I know Daley, Melissa, and Taylor are all in the jungle doing . . .whatever, but where is Nathan and Jackson?" he probed while picking up a mango pit.

"Well, Jackson left a long time ago to try and catch some more fish and Nathan, well he is already in bed. Why?" Lex asked. Eric shrugged.

"No reason. Just trying to get the lay of the land. So, uh, when do you think the girls are coming back?"

"They didn't know. Taylor, well, she doesn't get the whole menstruation thing yet,"

"Huh," Eric grunted. Fabulous. This could take all night.

"Jackson doesn't know anything about it yet and Daley said not to tell him,"

Eric didn't usually make a point of agreeing with Daley but in this case he had to.

"Yeah, that probably is a good idea," he agreed. After they had finished cleaning up Lex went to work on some gadget thing and Eric tried to block out the events of the day. When darkness had finally set in and the moon had risen Eric took pity on the little genius.

"Hey pipsqueak, you can hit the sack. You know if you are tired. I'll wait for Jackson and the girls. I have to stay up anyway." Eric offered offhandedly. Lex shook his head and began to protest, but a giant yawn stopped him. "Dude, just go." Eric insisted. Lex nodded, waved, and slipped into the boys' tent.

"Yeah, yeah. Night, night. Sweet dreams and all that jazz. . . At least you'll be able to get some sleep tonight," Eric muttered to himself.

"Who are talking to?" asked a gruff voice. Eric nearly had a heart attack. He clutched his chest and looked behind him. Jackson stood formidably next the fire caring a string of small fish and a weary expression.

"Jeesh chief! You almost killed me!" Eric complained standing up and walking over to Jackson. "Hey, you did pretty good," Eric commented investigating the fish. Jackson grunted and squinted at Eric's face.

"Eric what happened to your face?" Jackson asked sounding slightly exasperated.

Eric, not wanting to get into the details, just waved a hand dismissively.

"Nothing, man. I just ran into Nathan's fist is all. You know how it is," Eric said trying to pass it off as a joke. Jackson raised his eyebrows skeptically but didn't say anything. "Um, well anyway, Lex and Nathan have hit the hay, you know not literally, figuratively, I man we don't have any hey . . ." Eric babbled nervously. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to clean and cook these so they will be ready for breakfast in the morning," Jackson said already turning his back to Eric to get started on his chore.

"Cool, chief. Do your thing. I'm just going to you know . . ."Eric pointed to the chair. Jackson held up a hand to let Eric know he heard him, but he really didn't care.

"Right you can't see me. Because you are turned around and you don't care and . ."Eric continued to mutter.

"Eric!" Jackson shouted looking over his shoulder and giving Eric a death glare. "What is your problem?" Jackson demanded. Eric held up his hands defensively.

"Nothing! No problem!" he cried shrilly plopping himself down in the chair. Jackson sighed and went back to work. Suddenly a horrified scream pierced the air.

"Oh my Gaaaaawwwwwwdd!" Taylor shrieked from inside the jungle. Jackson looked up in alarm his eyes scanning the dark tree line. Eric laughed in relief. Taylor was finally enlightened. Jackson gave Eric a confused look.

"Don't worry chief," Eric said walking over to Jackson and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's just the curse," Eric informed him pointing to the moon.

**THE END**

. . . . I think

Author's Note: Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't I did warn you about the stupidity. Reading the story was your prerogative. Thanks for all the reviews. They mean so much to me!


End file.
